There are a wide variety of software, hardware and other types of verification systems that attempt to monitor additions, deletions, changes, and updates, which are routinely performed on gaming machines. Typically, in the gaming field, verification of software or hardware installed on a gaming machine may occur by reviewing the contents of a read-only memory. To ensure that tampering, such as with software codes or hardware devices has not occurred, a simple review of the memory contents and visual inspection of hardware is conducted to verify the gaming application. Such a memory check is performed before start-up of the gaming machine or during game play after a win occurs and by a regulatory field agent's inspection.
This type of verification system is typically adequate only if the gaming application is stored in a read-only memory (e.g., the memory is difficult to alter and the standard software verification systems prevent unauthorized access), and if there is little danger that the hardware of the gaming machine will be compromised. For instance, in a casino with 24-hour surveillance, it is likely that any hardware tampering would quickly be noticed.
Today, it is becoming more common to connect multiple gaming machines and/or multiple gaming locations to provide many different gaming options. Moreover, there is a desire to operate these multiple gaming machines and/or casinos using a centralized system or network. Accordingly, when multiple gaming machines or multiple casinos are connected over a local area network or a wide area network, it is difficult to quickly and efficiently run the above-described software verifications or to engage in constant surveillance in each location to assure that no hardware tampering is occurring.
Additionally, gaming services are evolving to include virtual and networked platforms that permit use of gaming systems and services through non-dedicated, web-based, or remote access points. These virtual and networked games increase the difficulty of monitoring the use of unauthorized software and/or hardware in these remote locations.
Still further, the assortment of gaming options and services that are available on a gaming machine and/or a gaming network may vary over time. As the variety of gaming options and services that are available continues to increase, it becomes more difficult to accurately monitor and regulate the software and hardware that are used to implement the different games and gaming applications.
Additionally, the registry and tracking systems that are currently in place merely indicate whether or not a component is contained within a registry. Known registry systems do not use the registry to track the requirements for operation and to determine whether or not a gaming unit or a particular component may be enabled. Additionally, known registry systems do not track changes and servicing of the components, and thus, do not allow the registry to be automatically updated with new, authorized component information. Finally, the current systems do not track the productivity of the gaming units.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art have long recognized the need for enhanced verification of components and improved security measures that prevent enablement of gaming units and components or unauthorized installation changes. There is also a continuing need for a system that provides additional security from tampering by tracking the installations and changes to software or hardware on a gaming unit, thereby preventing unauthorized enablement of a gaming unit. Further, there is a continuing need for a system that is useful in monitoring and tracking gaming operations and services performed on a gaming machine or its components. The claimed invention clearly addresses these and other needs.